My Idol Boyfriend
by lisa idah
Summary: she was not a fan ,he was in one of the biggest kpop groups .but fate has a funny and intriguing way of bring two people from different worlds bad at summeries but trust me this is going t be a really good fan fictoon just read it lol .
1. Chapter 1 Am Going To South Korea

This is a repost .not match has changed .

A/N - Hey EXO-Ls! I am going to try and attempt to write a 20 CHAPTER FANFICTION

ABOUT ONE OF THE EXO members as your boyfriend (or my boyfriend). It's my first time

writing about real people and not fictional ones so I hope you like it. Ohm and before I get

to the story, this first part is going to explain some stuff and the main characters and all

that good stuff.

ABOUT ME: So my full name is IDAH LISA LUNGU SITENTA and I have been a hardcore

EXO-L for a year now and I can't wait for their comeback lol. I am also a fan of GIRLS

GENERATION (SNSD) , BIG BANG,SHINEE, BLACKPINK,RED VELET ,NCT,BTS and MONSTA X. These are the

Groups that I know all the members, their roles and other specifics. I do listen to other

Groups, but these are at the top of my list .

PLOT: I know it isn't the best to reveal the plot, but I am trying out a new style of

Writing .Btw I am listening to EXO right now as I write this. So the plot is your basic

Romantic drama: Girl falls for a celebrity but with a twist I won't reveal. Lol p.s (the girl is

A foreigner and am going to use my name in this fic, hope you don't mind. Also going to

Add a bit of my personality as well, not all, but just a bit here and there.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own EXO lol they belong to SM Entertainment

RATED: M- for language and "explicit" scenes

P.S please don't hurt me for some of the guys seeming a bit ooc and the descriptions might

be a bit off so please don't hate me, this is my first time.

Main characters:

i. OH SEHUN AKA SEHUN

-Dancer, rapper and youngest of the group (maknae)

-has a forever resting bitch face which makes him look like a mean person,

but inside he is shy with people he doesn't really know .

-definitely loves his dog more than he loves his members lol

-into fashion, loves to travel and attend fashion shows

-best assets are his broad shoulders [and in my opinion his butt haha]

-find out the rest later

ii. LISA SITENTA AKA LEE

-technology student, underground DJ , and an Anonymous Producer

\- cool, chill type: most people assume she's dumb cause of the way she

looks, acts and dresses, but she is actually really smart, like genius smart

-outspoken, witty and fun, sometimes a bit of a goth

-into anything associated with fashion, loves to mix up clothes and create

her own looks, a trend setter

-speaks multiple languages (fluent in Korean, Japanese, Dutch, Spanish,

French and English) [Still learning Mandarin, Italian and German]

-loves to travel

iii. ZHANG YIXING AKA LAY

-vocalist and dancer

-the only remaining Chinese member of the group

-always looks high, super cute but hates being called that

-does a whole 360 on stage, a totally different person on stage

-thinks unicorns are real

-always clueless and forgetful

-loves his grandmother

-a natural born star meant for the stage

-best asset: abs and his cute one sided dimple lol

-he is funny and doesn't even know it

iv. KIM JONGIN AKA KAI

-visual, main dancer, rapper, vocalist

like I have no words for him like kai stop you're perfection

-he doesn't talk that much at first, but doesn't stop once he warms up to

you lol

-loves his dogs a little too much, would probably marry them if he could lol

-can dance with the most exhilarating facial expressions (he kills me I swear

he is too much)

-big fan of chicken lol

v. DO KYUNGSOO AKA D.O

-has the vocals of a

GOD ...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-find out the rest later

vi. KIM JONGDAE AKA CHEN

-main vocalist

-a total troll

-a beautiful person inside and out ,will always have your back no matter

what

-but still a troll

-dinosaur, enough said

-he prefers being complimented on his dancing and not his singing

vii. PARK CHANYEOL AKA CHANYEOL

-main rapper, vocalist and producer

-now he owns the title of the tallest member

-loves music with his entire being

-he knows he is handsome and takes every chance to tell people lol

-funny as hell

-talented, so so talented

viii. BYUN BAEKHYUN AKA BAEKHYUN

-main vocalist: voice of an angel

-always in a bright mood

-living meme

-coolest nickname: bacon

-best asset are his eyes, especially cause of his eyeliner lol

ix. KIM MINSEOK AKA XIUMIN

-vocalist and rapper

-doesn't talk that much

-while he may be the oldest, he actually looks like the youngest

-marshmallow.. lol

-Got killers abs too

x. KIM JUNMYEON AKA SUHO

-leader and vocalist

-acts like a mom, an embarrassing mom, but still the best

-total rich kid lol

-takes care of all the members very well

xi. Tiffany

xii. Sunny

xiii. Lisa

xiv. Taemin

xv. Minho

xvi. Luc

xvii. YG

xviii. G Dragon

xix. And others

MY IDOL BOYFRIEND

CHAPTER: 1. I AM GOING TO SOUTH KOREA

The doorbell kept on ringing, seeing as no one seemed to hear it and answer. The delivery

Man was getting annoyed as he tried knocking on the door, still without an answer. With a

Package in the other hand, he kept ringing the bell, needing to deliver this today or else it

Would be sent back and forth and he didn't want that. The door finally opened up

Revealing a young, blonde guy, seeming to have just woke up, in a tank top. His hair was a

Mess and he looked like he was still sleepy.

"Is this where Ms Lisa Sitenta lives?" Asked the delivery man, hoping he didn't get the

wrong address.

"Yes she lives here, but she's not home right now, what I can help you with?" said the

blonde guy, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The delivery man decided to leave the

package with him, since it was the the right address. The young guy signed the papers,

confirming that the package was indeed delivered.

The brown package sat on the coffee table, waiting for its rightful owner to open it.

But, being the curious guy he was, he decided to open it, wondering what was inside the

brown package.

I checked the time on my watch as I got off the bus, dragging my feet along the

pathway. Luckily, the bus stop was near my place so I didn't have to walk a long distance

to get home.

I pushed the button leading to the fourth floor. As the lift door opened, I

took out the keys to my apartment, which I shared with my best friend.

Saturday mornings were always like this, coming home after the underground party where

I was a DJ at until early in the morning.

The smell of fresh coffee hit me, which meant Luc was awake, prompting me to walk into

the kitchen. And sure enough, he was seated at the coffee table with an opened, brown

package on the table.

"What's that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, since it was delivered here for you." he said.

"Wait it's for me? Then why did you open it?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you applied at the Technology Institute in South Korea?"

he asked.

"What, how do you know about that?" I asked, surprised.

"Well I know because they just accepted you and sent you this package full of stuff to

congratulate you on being accepted." he stated.

"What, really!?" I practically screamed.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think I would get accepted. They only take in five

international students in the course I am doing under a scholarship, and I really thought I

had a one to zero chance of being accepted, thats why I didn't tell you." I said more

calmly now.

"Come on have more faith in yourself, you are like the smartest person I know, you're a

wiz kid with a computer and can hack your way to many events. Of course you were going

to get in ,you have perfect scores in everything, I guess what I am trying to say is that I'm

going to miss you like hell and I don't know what I'm going to do without you." he rambled.

"Aww Lucan, I am going to miss you too!" I said, using his full name that he hates, "And

it's not like I'm leaving today, I still have two months before the semester starts, and there

is still a lot I have to do to get ready. Plus, look on the bright side, you can now have a

reason to go to South Korea." I said.

"Well, now that you say it like that of course I'm going to visit. But I'm still jealous you

are going to where k-pop was born and is still made. I wonder if you'll encounter idols

there. Ooooh I can already imagine. Well even if you do, its likely you won't know who

they are since you refused to let me show you any groups, which I still find weird. You are

willing to listen to k-pop songs but you don't bother to see who's singing, that's just

strange." he ranted.

"No its not, I would rather hear their voices. It keeps me grounded to like the music for

what it is rather than the MVs behind it. Who knows, maybe later on I will watch some.

now let me see what's in that package." I said.

Luc slid the package across the table and it landed in front of me. There was a cap on

top with big letters 'S.K.I.T' SOUTH KOREAN INSTITUTE OF TECHNOLOGY, which sounded

like 'skit' if pronounced as a whole word. I looked through the package and pulled out a

black t-shirt with the same words as the cap, but the letters in bold black writing. There

was also a space case with pens in it, a tiny stuffed owl animal key chain, guessing that's

the school mascot, and a stack of papers explaining the school rules, accommodations, the

school layout, and the school map. I knew the school was big from the pictures on the

website, but seeing it laid out like this was really impressive.

"So when are you planning on leaving me?" said Luc.

I looked up at Luc, already feeling sad that I won't be living with him anymore.

"Hmm I don't know, I still have to file in my leave to the government and then they have

to work it out so...maybe at end of this month. Cause I have to spend the other month

familiarizing myself with Seoul.

"...okay." he said, a bit dejectedly.

I carried everything back to my room. Looking around my room, I felt a bit sad that I was

leaving, but this is what I wanted, even though I'm still going to miss it here. I had finally

made my mark in the underground DJ music industry, even though I produced and sold a

few songs, I liked being recognized as a DJ, then a producer. The grey walls of my room

brought a calming feeling to me, guess I should start packing.

A/N: Hey Lisa my room is grey too, its such a nice colour.

LISA: What are you doing? Get back to the story!

A/N: Eh I was just saying, fine, I will get back to the story.

The days went by faster than I expected. I had already received my notice from the

government, acknowledging that I would be out of the country and all government

messages should be emailed to me or sent to the new address I will give them. Everything

was packed and ready to be shipped off. Most of the big stuff that I couldn't carry into the

plane were going ahead of me, since I would arrive before them. My slot at the Rave party

was given to some amateur DJ who was just starting out. I didn't feel that bad since I

remembered the time that I was once in his shoes. Luc was a mess, he kept accusing me of

abandoning him, which was funny at times since he acted like a puppy.

The day I was supposed to leave, I went to my mum's house.

My younger sister seemed happy that I was leaving, probably because, like Luc, she was a big fan of k-pop, so in her mind I was her ticket to seeing her favourite idol up close in person. I told my mum there was no need to drive me to the airport, as Luc came to pick me up to drive me to the airport. I hugged my mum and sister in one huge hug and kissed both of them on the checks before heading out.

"So you already know where you're going to stay?" Luc asked.

"Yeah, the school is providing for me, but I can either accept or refuse, since I don't have

a job anymore, I can't afford to get an apartment. I will just have to stay in the dorms." I

explained.

Luc kept on asking me questions all the way to the airport. I knew it was his nerves in

seeing me go. He walked me all the way to the check-in point. He would have gone

through with me if it wasn't for the guard stopping him. I hugged him tight, holding back

my tears, as he was one of the few people who became my friend.

When my mum moved us to the Netherlands,I didn't speak the language, but Luc helped

me and we immediately became best friends. We know and tell each other everything

about each other. I felt like I was leaving half of me behind as I finally let go and walked

away. I looked back and waved goodbye.

"YOU BETTER SEE SOME IDOLS THERE YOU HEAR!? AND TAKE PICTURES, LOTS OF THEM!"

Luc yelled out to me

I laughed at his way of acting 'calm', "I WONT BECAUSE YOU WILL GET THEM YOURSELF

WHEN YOU COME VISIT ME." I yelled back.

"OKAY! HEY GET ME THOSE FACIAL MASKS, I HEARD THEY'RE GREAT THERE!" Luc yelled

again.

"WILL DO!" I yelled back again. People started looking at us as we continued our yelling

conversation.

"I WILL MISS YOU!" I yelled again.

"I MISS YOU ALREADY!" yelled Luc as he was waving to me for the second time.

I looked away and walked off to where my flight was boarding. I showed my ticket at the

counter as I was given my boarding pass with a widow seat. No sooner after that, I was

seated. Then, the plane started boarding passengers. I looked around me, feeling like my

whole world was about to change, and I boarded the plane.

A/N: Wow I'm done with chapter one. I know I didn't mention any EXO members, just little

hints here and there about k-pop, don't worry the next chapter holds a lot of promise.

Maybe we will see an ldol ,maybe one of the EXO members who knows lol alright


	2. Chapter 2 Here I'M

CHAPTER: 2 HERE I'M...!

The 8 hour long flight finally came to a stop as the seatbelt lights went on, indicating that

everyone should put on their seatbelts, as the captain spoke up on the speakers.

'' sinsa sugnyeo yeoleobun igeoseun seonjang ibnida .ulineun INCHEON gugje gonghange

sigan-eun 5 bun-ibnida 21:05 mp waetherneun 22 doibnida, naneun dangsin-eul hangug

namjjog modu hwan-yeongha gi wihae geojismal-eul hal geosl-ibnida naneum huimang-eul

gajigo isseubnida meosjin sugag-eul balabnida hangug hang-gong-eul seonta eghae

jusyeoseo gomabseubnida''

After the captain was done speaking I quickly translated what he said into English in my

head.

(Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking. We will be landing at

INCHEON International airport in just 5 minutes. The time is 21:05 pm, the weather is 22

degrees, I would like to welcome you all to South Korea, I hope you all have a wonderful

stay. Thank you for choosing Korean Airways).

The plane started its descent. I looked outside the window at the place I am going to be

calling home for the next four years. From high up, cars looked like ants and it was

impossible to see people, but the closer we came to the ground, the more things became

clear. The plane came down smoothly as the wheels touched the ground and started

towards a gate we would be coming out of.

I don't know why I'm so nervous, I can't remember the first time i felt this nervous. I

stood up and got my carry-on luggage from the top compartment, and made my exit out

into the warm night air.

I really hate making lines at the airport ,the line that international arrivals or in other

words, foreign, was long. It seemed like it was not moving at all. I made my way towards

one of the officers in the little booths.

"Passport please!" he stated. I produced my passport, the officer looked at the photo in

the passport then looked up at me and back at the passport.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" he asked me skeptically.

Hmmm how do I answer that, I mean it's a simple enough question but I felt like I was

being interrogated

"School." I replied flatly. The officer looked at me as if asking for me to be clearer.

"I was accepted into a university here, so I am here to study on a study visa." I stated

clearly.

The officer flipped through some pages in my passport until he reached where my study

visa was, he then typed away on the computer. After about a minute, he stamped my

passport and handed it back.

"Here you go miss." He stated.

"Well that was comforting" I thought to myself as I picked up my laptop bag and went out

towards the arrival area. There was a large mass of people at the arrival area, most with

posters and pictures of guys and names, I wondered what it was all about. I kept on

walking trying to find my way through the exit when a loud roar of screams broke out as

girls and guys started screaming and shouting out names. I caught one name, TAEMIN

which I did not recognize. Girls started pushing and I found it hard to get out of the mass.

One girl bumped me causing me to lose my grip on my bag, which fell down on the ground

and got kicked around.

"Hey stop that, my laptop is in there!" I tried saying.

My bag was kicked all the way to the exit, the emergency exit that is. I tried picking it up

again as more girls pushed me towards the front.

I tripped over someone's leg and was on my hands and knees, crawling towards my bag.

The emergency exit was opened as I saw several feet make their way there, together with

my laptop bag, and I followed suit. I finally spotted my bag near the stairs about to fall,

when I reached out my hand to pick it up.

The most beautiful pair of hands I have ever seen reached out and picked it up for me. I

stood up and came face to face with one of the most beautiful faces on a guy I have ever

seen. His eyes held a mischievous glint to them, his lips were full and looked like they

were about to smile at me. I felt stupid just standing there with my eyes wide open.

The guy had his hand out towards me with my bag in it.

I quickly grabbed my bag from him. "Thank you." I shakily said.

"You are welcome." he replied with a strong, cute Korean accent.

I smiled at him as a bulky guy came up toward him and quickly led the way, asking the guy

if he was okay, which I understood but I decided to just stand still, afraid of losing my bag.

The guy was led away as I caught the name many of the girls where shouting as the

security guard led him away.

TAEMIN huh? Guess I just met my first idol. Though I wonder which group he might be in

and if I have heard some of their songs. I didn't focus on that thought for long, as it was

getting late. I made my way back to the arrival area, which looked a lot emptier,

considering all of the girls left.

I made my way to the first airport taxi I spotted. "Annyeong haseyo!" I greeted the driver

in fluent Korean. He didn't seem surprised, which was a good thing cause my nerves were

on edge after that crazy encounter.

"Prisa hotel shika Daedani gomabseumnida." ( Prisa Hotel please, many thanks). I told the

driver as I buckled my seatbelt . I looked out the window . Seoul looked beautiful at night.

The tall buildings came into view, as we reached deep into the city, bright lights were

everywhere. I could tell the driver wanted to start a conversation with me but didn't know

how to do it. Maybe he thinks I don't Korean and only know the basics, or he didn't want

to ask whatever it was he wanted to ask me, in fear of offending me. After a few minutes,

he finally cracked and asked me.

"Udisuh oshutseumnikga?" (Where do you come from?). Asked the driver in a hesitant

voice, wondering if I understood him.

"Netherlands esuh watsuyo."( I'm from the Netherlands) I replied back, looking into the

rearview mirror to see the drivers reaction. He looked pleased that I understood him.

"Ahh sunghsmi utduke dweshimnikga?" (What is your name? )

"Je ireumeun Sitenta Lisa imnida."( My name is Sitenta Lisa.) I decided to reply, using my

last name first and my first name last so as to not confuse the driver.

"Lisa-ah ahhh jeolmeuni" (Ahh youth.) the driver said, giving me a look remembering how

good it felt to be young, which I replied with a smile.

He was about to speak again when my phone rang. I had changed my ring tone on the

plane while I was bored. I changed it to one of the kpop songs that I really liked, and I

can't get it out of my head. I think it was Rookie by Red Velvet, their songs are really

addictive. I grabbed my phone from my bag and checked the caller ID.

"Luc!" I screamed into the phone. I couldn't believe how much I missed him, considering

its only been like 9 to 10 hours. And I wondered how was I able to receive the call... Ohh

roaming.

"Lee how was your flight !?" he practically screamed into the phone

"It was uneventful, but you won't believe who I bumped into. Okay well not really bumped,

more like I was pushed..." I started to retell the events of what happened at the airport.

"Come on tell me already, who was it!? From what you've told me it sounds like someone

big if there were that many fans at the airport. So whats the name? Tell me,tell me!" he

kept insisting impatiently.

"Fine chill I'll tell you! Hmmm I think it was Tea no wait Taemin yeah that's it Taemin. I

heard one of the bodyguards call him that... Luc are you listening? Luc...?" I said.

"AHHHHHH OH MY GOD" I heard a loud scream as Luc tried to make me go deaf with his

screaming. "You lucky bitch I can't believe you talked to Taemin!" he yelled again.

"You know, it could be a different Taemin." I stated much more calmly.

"What?! No no there's only one Taemin and his description matches what you just said. He's

the maknae of SHINee.

"SHINee?" I asked.

"Yeah SHINee! You've heard some of their tracks like 'Tell Me What To Do', that's a SHINee

song. Oh and 'VIEW' ohh and 'Odd Eye', you like that song, that's all SHINee.

"Ohh wow, so I just had my first kpop idol encounter." I laughed at my choice of words.

"Omg you are one lucky girl. I wish I was in your place right now." he said.

"Ha. Come on, you will be here soon to visit right? So I'm sure you will get your chance,

plus, you know all about their movement, who knows, you might even be on the same

plane." I stated matter of factly.

"Oh my gosh you're right. You could find out which plane and seat number and then place

me next to them. Genius!" he said excitedly.

"Umm Luc that was a joke. I am not going to hack an airplane's airline just to place you

next to an idol." I said exasperatedly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, because its ridiculous and you're starting to sound like a crazy fan.'' I stated.

"You're right. Anyway how is Korea so far?" he asked.

"Well I'm in a cab, on my way to the hotel. I haven't seen much yet, but the cab diver

seems friendly enough." I said.

"Well thats good to hear. I have to go now, back to my boring life without you." he said a

little dejectedly.

"Stop being dramatic Luc, it hasn't even been 24 hrs yet." I said.

"Sooooo I still miss you." he said.

"I miss you more …" I said.

A/N and there you have it . thanks to Brianna for editing out the bad stuff.


	3. Chapter 3 All I Know

Thanks to my beta reader for making sense of my no sense , Brianna

Chapter: 3 All I Know

The taxi ride to the hotel after Luc's call was quiet cause I didn't really feel like talking.

The reality of everything really hit me at that moment. I was going to go to one of the

best technology schools in the world and I was over the moon. The city lights flashed by

like a blur as the taxi drove its way through the night life.

15 mins later, the taxi came to a stop in front of the hotel, my door was opened for me by

one of the employees. I made my way out to grab my bags in the trunk, but that was being

taken care of by the driver.

"Dowa jusyeoseo gamsahamnida.''(Thank you for your help.) I said to the taxi driver as I

handed him the fare money.

"Heonmaneyo''(You are welcome.) replied the taxi driver.

I walked into the hotel, it wasn't a five star hotel or anything like that, but it was cozy.

The receptionist was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. Her hair was

pulled back into a bun at the back of her head.

"Good evening miss how can I help?'' her English was pretty good, I guess she thinks I can't

speak Korean. I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Hello, I booked a room under the name Lisa Sitenta.'' I said calmly.

"Alright miss, just a moment." She said while starting to type away on her computer as I

looked around the lobby,it was pretty empty.

"Alright miss, may I please see your identification.'' she asked politely.

I handed her my passport, she looked at me then back at the passport then at the

computer screen.

"Alright Miss Sitenta, your in room 94, here's your key card. Enjoy your stay.'' she said with

a smile.

'Well that went well' I thought, while I walked to where my bags were. I walked into the

room and went straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You're really here, from now on your life is about to change." I said those words to myself

without knowing how true they really were.

Morning came later then I was used to or I just woke up late. Even though the time

difference was only 9 hours, I was still feeling a bit jet legged. I looked over at the clock

and it was already past 12 in the afternoon. Guess I have to get up. Today I was going to

go on campus and register so that I can be free for the rest of the three weeks before

classes maybe I can start looking for a place to stay. I didn't know if I should

stay in the dorms or if I should find my own place, even though staying in dorms is much

cheaper. I guess I will have to stay in the dorms and see how it goes. I can always move

out if I end up with a nutcase for a roommate.

The weather looked pleasant enough but I still didn't know how to dress here, so I decided

to go with the safe choice. A pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a

black leather jacket. White Nike shoes and a black backpack with all the documents the

school sent me and I was out of the room.

The streets of Seoul where packed everywhere I looked . Now, how to get to school? I

knew it was around here somewhere. I chose this hotel cause it was near the school. I took

out my phone and settled on using Google Maps. It showed my position and the school was

a thirty minute walk from me .

I took out my headset and played music on my phone. After I met Taemin at the airport, I

asked Luc later that night to send me some of Taemin's songs and I have to say, he is one

talented guy. 'Door' blasted through my headset as I listened to Taemin's Japanese track. It

had 4 songs on it and 'Door' was my favourite, not counting the title track 'Flame of Love'.

Song after song came on and in no time I found myself looking at the school. It looked

Better than it did on the school's website and the map they sent to me. I was speechless,

'This is going to be one of the best years of my life' I thought as I walked up to the campus.

I pulled out the map the school had sent me and followed the green line. The school had a

Colour coded navigation system, which was pretty neat. You just follow a certain colour that

is related to where you want to go.

I looked around the surrounding area while walking, a few students were on the lawn with

their laptops and iPads out.

The green lines ended at the administrative block offices. I guess they figured you

couldn't get lost here as there were names on doors and arrows on the wall showing where

other offices were located. The office I was looking for was two doors from the entrance, I

made my way there and lightly knocked on the door.

('COME IN' IN KOREAN )

I pushed open the door and went inside.

"Good afternoon." I said politely to the lady behind the desk. She stood up and greeted me

back

"Good afternoon, have a seat. How can I help you?" she said.

I took a seat at one of the chairs she was pointing to.

"I saw on my acceptance letter that am I required to check in before classes start.'' I

stated.

"Ohh yes, may I please see your student ID?'' she asked.

"I don't have one." I replied.

"Ohh that's right, no problem just give me any other ID.'' she asked.

I handed over my passport and she typed away at her computer and looked at me again

after she was finished.

"Alright here we go. This is your student profile with the school, it will show your classes,

test results and pretty much everything you need to know, even the professors who will be

teaching you. Now about accommodations, you read in your acceptance letter that you

have the options of either providing for yourself or having a shared dorm with another

student. I would like to believe that you have made up your mind on what you have

chosen." she said.

"Mmh yes, I would like to be in a dorm please.'' I said. I decided that it was easier and

cheaper to just stay in the dorms, plus it was a quick way to make friends.

"Okay then, your room number and the name of the dorm you will be staying at will be

updated on your student account shortly after." she said with a smile.

I listened as she explained everything and he handed me a note, sending me to the media

rooms.

"Alright, now you can go get your ID made and check your profile when your classes start.

The dates might change so I would advise you to check on a regular basis.'' she said.

I stood up and walked out of the office to head to the media room.

The name 'media room' didn't do the actual room any justice, the place looked like a

production room. With cameras and monitors everywhere I looked. I walked up to one of

the guys who was moving stuff around.

"Jwoesonghandeyo.''( Excuse me. ) I said, deciding to use formal speech in case the guy

turned out to be way older than me. He turned around to see who had spoken and seemed

to be shocked, maybe due to the fact that I was a foreigner. But then again, this school

was known for its international students so I am guessing something else must have

shocked him, but I decided to ignore it.

"Ye?'' (yes)

" "( Where can I get my ID picture taken?) I asked.

" "(oh, just down that hall and its the first door on your right.) he said.

"Dowa jusyeoseo gamsahamnida''( Thank you for your help. ) I said and bowed my head to

show respect.

Getting my ID was very quick,I went into the room and had my picture taken. I gave them

my passport so that they can see my information and my picture was loaded onto my

student account as my profile picture. Within 30 minutes, I had my ID and was done for

the day. I didn't know what to do now since it was still too early to go back to the hotel. I

decided to check out the town a bit .

I decided to head out towards the shops I had passed earlier in the day. A cute shop

caught my eye as I was heading to the school earlier in the day, so I decided to check it

out. The clothes were cute but somehow I felt that I would end up looking like candy if I

wore any of them. Not saying the clothes were ugly, they were just a bit too colorful for

me is all. The pinks, baby blues and all the pastel colours were not my style.

I don't think they would suit me. I walked out of the shop and went to the one across from it. How ironic that this one was the complete opposite of the one I had just come from. I picked three pairs of jeans, two shorts , five t-shirts and surprisingly enough, two dresses. With the clothes in hand, I made my way to the dressing room.

I tried on the jeans first: two of them seemed to fit perfectly but the last one seemed a

bit too small. The shirts where all a size small, which was my size in where I came from,

but for some reason they were too tight around the chest and hands. The dresses were

cute yet sexy. The first one was a tight fitted black dress with no sleeves, but the cool

thing about it was the cut out at the bottom, so it looked like the bottom half was a rap

short skirt.

The second dress was a deep blue dress, with t-shirt sleeves and cut outs on both sides of

my ribs , it flayed out like a skater skirt at the bottom, which reached just a few inches

above my knees. I have to say, I looked pretty good. I decided I was going to buy them

both, I still wanted to buy the shirts so I went back to the rack where I found the shirts to

see if they have them in Medium size. But I couldn't see any. I walked towards one of the

sales girls to see if they have M size in the back .

"Jeogiyo, doe keun ssain jeu isseoyo o syeocheu?''( Excuse me , do you have a bigger size

of these shirts?)

The sales girl looked at the shirts then shook her head. I placed the shirts back and went

up to the cashier and placed the stuff on her counter.

"Hyeon-geumkadeuro gyeoljehalgeyo." ( I would like to pay by debt card ) I said to the

cashier after she was down swiping the clothes. I handed her my card. She swiped my

card.

"Bimilbeonhoreul nureuseyo.''( Please enter your pin.) she said.

I typed in my pin and signed the receipt when it was handed to me. The cashier smiled

and thanked me in English with a big smile on her face, which I couldn't help but return.

While that was disappointing since I really liked the shirts. I looked at my watch and it was

slowing heading towards 5pm, surprising me on how fast time moves when you aren't

paying attention. Had to make one last stop before heading back to the hotel. I pulled out

my phone and looked on Google Maps, seeing if there were any nearby music stores. It

showed one that was near me, just around the corner from where I was. I couldn't get the

guy I bumped into at the airport out of my head, so I decided to do more research. I know

that the best place to do that was the since there was a music store nearby, I

decided to just look for any of his albums there.

The store was enormous, with shelves full of albums. The front had a few albums on

display. I didn't know where to start from, since there was so much music. The amount of

different albums was overwhelming, so I stopped and took a breath.

I started in the rock section, scanning through the hot releases and older stuff but nothing

caught my I should start with the mainstream genre, which was pop. I walked

towards the pop section and I have to say, there was a lot of it. I scanned through the

albums.

'Monsta X – The Clan'. The name sounded interesting but I skipped it and looked at the next

one, which had beautiful girls on the cover. 'Girls Generation – Lion Heart' it said, hey wait

I know these girls, I heard a few of their songs but I had never gone farther into looking at

there albums. I picked it up and turned the album around to read the track list. The songs

had interesting titles, I guess I will listen to them.

A few more albums down the line and I found the one I was looking for, Taemin. There

were a few albums of his, I was debating between 'Press It' and 'Move'. From the dates on

the albums, I could tell that 'Press It' was older and 'Move' was newer, having been released

this year. Maybe I should buy both since its for research. I have this unspoken rule within

myself that I can only buy one album of a certain artist. If I like it, then that's when I can

spoil myself with a second one.

'Okay, now I just have to choose among these two.' I said to myself as I was looking at the

two albums, which were on hot releases and seemed to be on top on music charts all

around the world. I knew both of the groups of course, since Luc was a big fan of one of

them, and I remember listening to both of their music, but I can't seem to remember

which songs belonged to which group. Even though the music style is different, they still

have very similar aspects to each other.

I must have stood there lost in thought, trying to remember which songs belonged to

which group, because out of nowhere I let out an unladylike squeal when someone came

and touched my shoulder.

A/N Oooooooo who could it be ? haaaaaa any guesses?


End file.
